Bug Invasion
Bug Invasion is the second episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. Gwen does not appear in this episode. Plot Ben is sitting in his newly rented apartment when a bug gets in his ear. He tries to get it out, but more bees come. He turns into Fireguana and blasts the bugs with fire. They are all on the ground, dead. Clancy jumps in the window and blasts more bugs. Ben blasts more fire. This time, the bugs go around the fire and turn into bees. They sting Ben, so Ben turns into Ultimate Goop. Ben is red with fingers and no sattelite. He spits some goo at different bugs and they melt. Clancy jumps out the window and takes the surviving bugs with him. Ben turns to normal and goes to Mr. Smoothie, where Kevin is. "A fly got in my smoothie," he says. "That's not the only bug problem," says Ben, showing him a pile of dead bugs. A survivalist takes some and eats them. "Needs some ketchup," he said. "Excuse me, who are you?" Ben asks. "Willy W. Wally, Supreme Survivalist. But just call me WWW," said Willy. Just then, the trio heard some screams and looked towards town. A swarm of bugs was eating different things. "Let's go!" yells Ben, turning into Chubbiosaur. He puffs up his stomach and bounces towards the bugs. The bugs fly towards him. Ben uses his tongue to eat them. The bugs carried Ben towards the sky, so Ben shot his tongue at the ground. He swung and swung around and launched the bugs in different places. He turns back to normal and walks up to Kevin. He holds out a dead bug in his hand. "Come on, you don't want to feel left out," he said. Kevin popped the bug in his mouth, then opened the cap on his smoothie and dumped it all in. Kevin was driving Ben to Clancy's hideout. When they got there, they saw that it was guarded by a swarm of bugs. They drove to the back, but Clancy was guarding the back. They drove to the side, where there was a basement door. Ben and Kevin got out and went down it. They saw containers of bug food. Kevin picked one up and threw it at the wall. Some bugs flew down and started licking it. "I have an idea," said Ben. Ben picked up a container of bug food and stuck it on a fishing pole. The bugs flew towards it. "Get on!" yelled Ben. Ben and Kevin leapt on. They flew out of the basement and into the sky. "Where are you going with my bugs?" Clancy asked, generating some more and flying after them. Ben tossed the container at Clancy, then the bugs flew at him. Ben and Kevin landed on the ground and ran in. They both saw a swarm of bugs on the ground. A conveyor belt was dropping items into the swarm and the swarm was eating them. The bugs were getting big. Kevin leapt into the swarm. "What are you doing?" yelled Ben, jumping in after them. They bounced off of them and onto a platform. "Good job," said Ben, walking into a room with a giant magnet. A robot was operating the magnet to pull random objects onto the conveyor belt. Ben turned into Ultimate Heatblast-a green Heatblast with volcano hands and super strength. He blasted lava at the robot. It spilled off of him onto the controls. The magnet went crazy and started to attract objects uncontrollably. A chair knocked down the robot and Kevin absorbed him, then threw him out the window. Clancy came in the room and dodged a couch flying at him. Kevin was about to punch him, but a flashlight knocked him down. Ben blasted lava at him, but a computer got in the way. The lava reflected off of it's screen and melted the floor. Some bugs knocked Ben into the hole into a jail cell. "Rise, my bugs, rise, and recreate the earth in my own image!" yelled Clancy. The big bugs ate the small bugs and started crushing everything and making it flat. Some bugs carried humans into jail cells like the one Ben was in. Kevin got up and grabbed a lamp and flew at him. He threw it at Clancy, knocking him threw the hole. Everyone in the cell started attacking him. Kevin pulled a reverse switch on the floor. Objects flew out of the window and repelled everything coming towards it. Kevin grabbed onto the window and rescued people flying out of it. Ben turned into Ultimate Terraspin-a blue version that has spikes as arms and a spiky shell. He blew a wind from his mouth that saved the humans. When Clancy came, he knocked him out the window. Clancy fell into prison. He then knocked the magnet away, which repelled the building and everything in it. WWW was in the building. He threw a survival magnet at the repelling magnet, which stopped it from repelling. He then leaped onto a big bug and took a bite out of it. Everybody looked away as WWW saved the day. Later, Ben and Kevin watched the news. It showed WWW eating all the bugs. Ben and Kevin looked away. "Anyone have a tarp?" he asked as the episode ended. Ultimate Aliens﻿ Ultimate Goop2.png|Ultimate Goop Ultimate Heatblast.png|Ultimate Heatblast Ultimate Terraspin.png|Ultimate Terraspin ﻿ ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight